<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>turns you into stone by selkiejeno (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23124961">turns you into stone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/selkiejeno'>selkiejeno (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (2017), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Pennywise is Defeated in the First Battle (IT), Alternate Universe - Powers, Ben Hanscom is a Good Friend, Bill Denbrough is a Good Friend, Chatting &amp; Messaging, Eddie Kaspbrak &amp; Richie Tozier Bickering, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Humor, M/M, Matchmaker Beverly Marsh, Mike Hanlon Deserves Love, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Richie Tozier &amp; Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Richie Tozier Being a Dumbass, SORRY i cant control myself, Stanley Uris Knows All, Stanley Uris is Having A Field Day, Tags May Change, The Losers Club Have Powers (IT), all of them have two powers now, and theyre kids in 2016, bc i can, be patient pls, but its okay cause we love him, hes also a huge mess, i made a whole playlist for this, i paired up each character with a melanie martinez song, literally now, make that a tag already damn it, once again literally, specifically k-12, these chapters are so short im so sorry, theyll probs get longer as we go on okay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:33:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23124961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/selkiejeno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"gold in your eyes dancing like fire, dreamer trapped by your desire"</p>
<p>the loser's club defeat it the first time, and soon after, unusual occurrences start happening to them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. ------- ---- has a dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>im so sorry this is so short</p>
<p>also i havent watched any of the movies in full so im sorry if some of this is off</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>[ --- --- --- --- ]</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>"i want someone who understands, oh, no"</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[ --- --- --- --- ]</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>loud.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>it was all so loud.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>he could hear an alarm beeping faintly behind all the noises, but just barely. he saw what they had all gone through before, and he saw more. he saw that damned house, standing there, staring forward at the street that he dreaded riding his bike on, for he had horrible memories of that place. he saw things he didn't even know happened. he saw so much. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>he saw his near-death again, being forced to watch the demon rip the skin of his face off slowly. he could hear his own cries and screams in that moment as he slowly gave up on fighting it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>it flashed it another moment. then to another, and as the alarm clock got to it's loudest, he could only see two images.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>one was seemingly an older version of the youngest in their group, leaning against a rock. he had a hole through his torso, and he was slowly bleeding out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>and the other was of an older version of himself, lying in a bathtub. his wrists were slit, and on the wall, there was the writing in blood of that one fucking word that had him shivering.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>he jolted up, gasping for breath and with tears cascading down his cheeks silently. as soon as he regained his ability to breathe properly, he grabbed the notebook on his bedside table labeled "dreams #4".</p>
<p> </p>
<p>he opened it to the next page, and before he could think, he only wrote a chilling sentence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"it will return."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. richie tozier turns into a puppy and teleports across the street</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>richie tozier turns into a husky puppy, and eddie kaspbrak freaks the fuck out.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>[ --- --- --- --- ]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"they hate me, so i'm faking"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[ --- --- --- --- ]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"something's off...'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>richie just laughed it off. "chill out, eds," he teases, "it's probably just paranoia from it."</p><p> </p><p>"no, i swear, something's off." eddie tried to convince the older boy, but he just sighed and shook his head. </p><p> </p><p>"you're insane."</p><p> </p><p>eddie rolled his eyes. they turned a corner into neibolt street, and eddie shivered harshly. he hated that street. but again, he felt like something had to be off, he just couldn't place his finger on it. he was so happy they were alone.</p><p> </p><p>and then, a moment later, he was overjoyed by the fact that no one else was there, because suddenly, he looked over and richie was a husky puppy. </p><p> </p><p>he stood in silence for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>then it dawned on him that <em>holy</em> <em>fuck richie</em> <em>just</em> <em>turned</em> <em>into</em> <em>a</em> <em>fucking</em> <em>dog</em>.</p><p> </p><p>he picks up the puppy, immediately holding it into his chest and asking it, "are you rich?"</p><p> </p><p><em>&lt;</em> <em>am</em> <em>i?</em> <em>&gt;</em> the voice entered eddie's head and he nearly dropped puppy-richie.</p><p> </p><p>"stop fucking with me, richie!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>&lt; i'm not. or am i? &gt;</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"that's it, i'm leaving you here." eddie gently set the puppy on the ground and started walking away. richie ran after him, yelling at him through thought-speak, <em>&lt;</em> <em>no,</em> <em>don't</em> <em>leave!</em> <em>it's</em> <em>richie,</em> <em>i promise!</em> <em>&gt;</em></p><p> </p><p>"why should i believe you? how do i know you're not just it trying to play a trick on me to finish me off? you only changed once we hit this street."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>&lt; look, eds, i don't really know. all i know is i changed probably because i saw you get scared or whatever and wanted to protect you. that didn't go as planned though... &gt;</em>
</p><p> </p><p>eddie snorted. "no shit, it didn't go to plan. you're a harmless puppy. let's get home and figure out how to fix you." as he went to pick richie up, though, the husky suddenly disappeared from sight. </p><p> </p><p>"richie? richie! where did you go?" eddie yelled frantically, looking around for the husky pup. he heard a distant bark and looked toward the end of the street. the puppy started running toward him.</p><p> </p><p>what the fuck was going on? eddie didn't know, but he quickly started running toward the puppy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. eddie kaspbrak runs into a mailbox and heals himself</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>eddie figures out his powers, and him and puppy-richie get back to the others in the clubhouse.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>[ --- --- --- --- ]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"people gonna try to tell you that you're fine with dollars in their eyes"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[ --- --- --- --- ]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>eddie ran toward the puppy.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>he was expecting to just meet him in the middle, not to start going at the speed of sound. given, he should've been expecting something to go wrong. he had just seen his friend turn into a fucking dog and then teleport at the end of the street. </p><p> </p><p>unable to control himself, and to avoid trampling richie, he swiftly turns and runs right into a mailbox, knocking it over and effectively bruising his forehead in the process. he fell to the ground harshly, almost falling on top of richie, who ran to his side after he hit it. </p><p> </p><p><em>&lt; are you okay, eds? &gt; </em>the dog fretted through the thought-speak. eddie would've teased him on why he was so worried, but he decided that now wasn't the best time. </p><p> </p><p>"yeah, rich, i'm fine." he touched his forehead after saying that, and quickly winced before correcting himself with, "it seems i'm not."</p><p> </p><p>richie jumped onto his lap and licked his cheek, to which he swatted the dog away. touching his forehead again, he settled on pressing down on it at some places to figure out how injured he was. to his surprise, though, the pain started to fade away. it seemed to surprise richie, too.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>&lt; eds, you're healing yourself! you also have two powers! &gt; </em>
</p><p> </p><p>then the dogs face fell and he jumped off of eddie's lap, backing away.</p><p> </p><p>"wh-what is it?" eddie worried,reaching out toward the puppy. he just gestured down at the ground with his head.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>&lt; look, eddie. the ground that you touch is dying. look! &gt;</em>
</p><p> </p><p>richie was right, eddie concluded when he looked down. the ground around him was dying. </p><p> </p><p>the ground around him was <strong>dying</strong>. </p><p> </p><p>eddie jumped up and stepped away from richie, opting to run away as to not hurt him before the dog's barks stopped him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>&lt; eddie, wait, it isn't dying anymore. &gt;</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"it was after i calmed down. wasn't it?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>&lt; i'm assuming so. &gt;</em>
</p><p> </p><p>eddie was silent for a moment before leaning down and hesitantly picking the puppy up. </p><p> </p><p>"let's go find the others, maybe the same has happened to them."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>